Dean Domino
|tag skills = |special = |actor =Barry Dennen |dialogue =NVDLC01Dean.txt |perks =Health regeneration (1%) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =Bald |height =1.00 |factions =NVDLC01DeanFaction, NVDLC01TrapFaction, SmokerFaction |class =NVDLC01DeanClass |combat style=FollowersCombatStyleRanged |GECK race =Ghoul |baseid = |refid = |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |sound=DM Dean HesNotDead.ogg|}} }} Dean Domino, also known as the King of Swing,FNV Dean Domino Poster.png is a famous pre-War lounge singer, now ghoulified and trapped in the Villa in 2281. Background Domino and his orchestra gave performances across the United States and Europe (including Paris,Dean Domino: " " (Dean Domino's dialogue) and had a particularly bad experience in Madrid),Dean Domino: " " (Dean Domino's dialogue) including the casinos on the Las Vegas Strip. While Domino was quite irritated by this, it was the fact that Sinclair, despite suffering several quite severe financial losses throughout the 2070s, still maintained a unwavering optimistic and easy-going attitude that especially triggered his ire. Soon, Domino found himself consumed with jealousy and he became single-mindedly determined to put Sinclair "in his place" by taking everything from him that he held dear.The Courier: "What was your problem with Sinclair?" Dean Domino: " (Dean Domino's dialogue) He enlisted the help of his former lover Vera Keyes, a starlet who had caught Sinclair's eye. Domino introduced them to each other as part of his plan to break into the casino vault, where he would take whatever it was that Sinclair had there that was so important. However, Keyes got cold feet, so in order to ensure her continued cooperation, Domino began to blackmail her with evidence of a Med-X addiction, unaware that her addiction was a result of her being terminally ill. His final gig was to be at The Tampico, but that all changed when the bombs dropped; the security holograms activated and the Gala Event turned into a massacre. Domino survived the apocalypse and the casino's security systems, but refused to let go of the Sierra Madre's treasure, becoming obsessed with it. He would spend the next two hundred years plotting his grand heist, oblivious to the fact that Sinclair had long since discovered Domino's plan and prepared a trap within the casino vault. However, he was captured by Dog, fitted with an explosive collar, and forced to work for Father Elijah in breaking into the casino (and already managed to trigger the Gala event at least once for him).546.14Hz ULF radio signal: " |Forced to stand and wait in a dangerous area, but confident in the player. Dean is talking to himself in these lines.}}" Although his ability to obtain the treasure may have diminished with this development, his lust for it most certainly has not. Nor did his desire for freedom: Dean has killed several victims Elijah tried to use to crack the Sierra Madre, in order to examine the workings of their collars and figure out a way to remove his own.Dean Domino: " |}}" (Dean Domino's dialogue) Needing a replacement for Keyes' part of his plan, Domino finally found an opportunity when Christine Royce was captured by Dog and brought to Sierra Madre. While she was still out cold, he dragged her to the Villa's clinic, and placed her in an Auto-Doc, which he programmed to perform surgery on her vocal cords, altering her voice to sound like Keyes', so she could at some point be used to unlock the vault. It was something of a leap in the dark on his part, as he actually held some doubt towards Royce making the intended recovery from the procedure. Personality and abilities Domino is a quick thinker, and is quite skilled with guns, specifically pistols, having spent some of his free time back in the pre-War days at the shooting range, and uses a knife for a side arm.The Courier: "What weapons are you skilled with?" Dean Domino: "Not one for fighting if we can avoid it. Still, wasn't bad at the pistol range and over the years, I've learned how to handle a knife... |{Little quieter} }}" (NVDLC01Dean.txt) He is very paranoid, setting up many booby traps and hiding several 'secret stashes' throughout the Villa - perhaps understandably, considering the ghost people who inhabit it. His ego is very fragile, and the Courier is encouraged to take care not to bruise it when dealing with Domino, lest it carry dire consequences down the line. Expressing irritation, aggression, or contempt will earn his ire. Also, passing the Barter skill checks in his dialogues will turn him murderous later, as he takes the Courier's competence as a personal insult. Skill checks other than Barter checks are okay, as they are the only ones that will have a negative impact. Miraculously, his own voice has been unaltered by ghoulification; it remains clear and accented as opposed to gravelly like other ghouls. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Find Collar 14: Dean Domino: The player has to find and recruit Dean in the Residential District. * Strike Up the Band: The player has to escort Dean to Puesta del Sol south for him to connect a circuit. * Curtain Call at the Tampico: The player has to confront Dean in the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort in the Tampico and can choose to either let him go free, or kill him for his actions before the War. Other interactions * Domino can make Sierra Madre martinis, and can give the player the Sierra Madre Martini perk with the correct dialogue choices. Endings Inventory Notes * Dean's only tagged skills are Explosives and Guns. * Dean's Hit Points regenerate slowly over time. Very few non-player characters have this attribute; the only other known ones are Mean Sonofabitch and God. * When the player is traveling with Dean, he is able to protect the player briefly from concentrated effects of the Cloud. In addition, he will offer them resistance to its health-depleting effects, reducing damage by 25%. This perk is known as Unclean Living. * When present, Dean will comment on the player every time they loot one of his stashes, often expressing that the stash is there for himself. However, he will not retaliate in any manner. * Dean is the only Dead Money companion that has a firearm as a default weapon, the other two defaulting to unarmed. This makes him a valuable aid when engaging Ghost people at range, since his ammo never runs out. * Posters of Dean appear in the Mojave Wasteland such as in The King's room and your room at the Lucky 38, and on loading screens in abandoned casinos, advertising a planned appearance by the singer. * Dean Domino sings the song "Something's Gotta Give" when the player plays the rehearsal recording on the projector in The Tampico. * Though Dean is a ghoul, his voice is clear and accented, not raspy like other normal ghouls. * Even though he doesn't have ears, his sunglasses stay on as if he did. * When crouching, he makes a similar comment as Raul about how it's "hell on his knees." When he is smoking and crouching, he won't bend his knees all the way. * His ego is very fragile, so the player is encouraged to take care not to bruise it when dealing with Domino, lest it carry dire consequences down the line. Expressing irritation, aggression, or contempt will earn his ire. Also, passing the Barter skill checks in his dialogues will turn him murderous later, as he takes the player's competence as a personal insult. Other skill checks not involving Barter do not affect him negatively. ** Noteworthy, if the first Barter check is passed upon meeting with Domino, he will have unique dialogue for the rest of the Dead Money storyline. * When both Dean and Christine are not companions, they can initiate dialogue with each other (or at least to the extent that Christine can), and Dean will comment on her muteness by saying "You're not much for conversation, are you?" Likewise, Dean may engage God in conversation at the Villa fountain where God expresses his disdain for the ghoul for not leaving the Sierra Madre when he had the chance. * Dean seems to ignore the fact that he has the collar on (more than the other characters) and, on the rare occasion he does pay attention to it, he refers to it as a "bow tie". * Though Dean says that he has learned how to use a knife, he does not have Melee as a tagged skill. * Dean is an avid smoker. When found, he has a lit cigar in his room, and as a companion will frequently smoke a cigarette. * Dean is the only companion besides Boone who allows you to take his clothes. ** If his unique clothes are taken and he is dismissed as a companion, he will automatically equip a Dead Money jumpsuit, even though it was nowhere present in his inventory. * Despite how much he talks of wishing to stay away from Ghost People, his apartment in the Residential District is brightly lit up with Christmas lights pointing directly to it. * Although in the icon for the Assemble Your Crew achievement/trophy Dean is seen to have hair, in game he does not. Notable quotes | | | | | | |sound=DM Dean HesNotDead.ogg}} | }} Appearances Dean Domino is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and Lonesome Road, and appears only in the add-on Dead Money. Behind the scenes * Dean Domino is an amalgamation of Dean Martin, an Italian-American singer/actor/comedian, and Fats Domino, an American rock and roll pianist and singer-songwriter. Dean Domino mentions that he worked for Imperial Records, which is a real life company that Fats Domino worked for, but unlike Dean Martin, Dean Domino speaks using an southeastern British accent. **The Dean Domino poster also takes heavy inspiration from a Fats Domino concert poster. * If the player has the Wild Wasteland trait, Dean will reference Army of Darkness when he kills a ghost person for the first time, saying "he's not dead, it's a trick. Get an axe." * When asked about the nature of the ghost people, Dean will attempt to quote (though incorrectly both times) the famous exchange between Hamlet and Horatio: "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." * The surname "Domino" may be a gesture to Gaston Leroux's gothic novel "The Phantom of the Opera" later made into a musical by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber—a one-sided love story between a disfigured man and an operetic soprano named Christine. The musical's logo features a domino (in this context, a type of mask that covers half the face), worn by the Phantom to conceal his facial deformities. The aviator sunglasses worn by Dean Domino resemble the eye openings of such a mask. The multiple copies of "¡La Fantoma!" magazine hidden throughout the Sierra Madre and vicinity would seem to bolster this assumption. Bugs * If you kill Dean on a set of stairs, his body might glitch out of the map. * Sometimes, when Dean is knocked unconscious, he may never wake up until you restart a save, or enter a new area. * Right after killing Dean on the stairs, a message might come up and say: "Dean is dead" over and over even after clicking Ok. * If Dean is talked to while he is still marked as "hostile", it will remove the hostile tag. making the quest uncompleteable. * There is an object near the doors to the vault you can talk to. While facing the vault, it should be the one on the left. Talking to it gives text like you are speaking to Dean Domino and is even voiced. It isn't known if he has to die for this to happen however. * Dean's tuxedo will show as equipped on Dean's unconscious body upon first entering the Sierra Madre lobby from the Villa even if it was taken from him by the player and automatically replaced with a Dead Money jumpsuit Gallery FNV Dean Domino Poster.png|Pre-War ad for Dean's show DeanSecretStashSymbol.png|Dean's Secret Stash symbol Deadmoney-7.jpg|Dean smoking his cigarette DeanDomino.png Dean Domino hologram.jpg|Dean's hologram in the Dean's hologram outfit FoNV A photo of Dean.png|Found on Vera Keyes' dressing room table FNV loading posters02.jpg|Loading screen image References Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Dead Money characters Category:Lonesome Road mentioned-only characters de:Dean Domino es:Dean Domino pl:Dean Domino ru:Дин Домино uk:Дін Доміно zh:迪恩·多米諾